On The Farm
by Breaking Dawn21
Summary: The Cullen kids decided to throw a Halloween Party . The parents said it was okay for there children . Will all the guests make it out once they entered ? Romance and Action . All the kids are vampires and paired off. You'll have to find out which ones .
1. Chapter 1

On the farm

Authors note : new story idea, hope my readers will give this story a chance . Please review. Happy Halloween . This a is Twilight story .

Chapter 1: The Halloween Party  
Alice  
Jasper knows I love throwing parties like planning them. Of course I asked Mom and Dad if it was okay to have one . They will be out . Who will be at the party me and Jasper and Rose and Emmett and Edward and Bella. And a few of our friends . Rose and Emmett went to the store to buy food for our guests . Well they did that Edward went to find his costume and Bella helped me with setting up the living room .

Well Rose and Emmett are at the store they talk a little talk .  
"Emmett what are you going to dress up for tonight ?" Rose asked him .  
"Rose, sweetheart . I'm not going to tell you now, you are going to have to find out later ." He answered back .  
End of the small talk.  
Emmett grabs one more bag of chips before Rose heads to the car and he follows after they paid for everything for the party . Headed home and brought the food home hours before the party .

Edward  
I left my Bella with my sister Alice , she is helping set up for the party we are having because it is Halloween . I went upstairs to my bedroom to change into my costume for the party . I am going to be a prince and Bella is going to be Cinderella for tonight, gosh she's going to look beautiful for the party , even though it is going to be for one night . Bella and I are matching for the party since we are a couple . Don't know what Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett are going to dress up for the party because we didn't tell each other .  
We are all going to have fun together at the party .

Bella  
Edward and I were talking and he told me were I could hear just to myself that he was going to go and put on his costume for the party. Well he went and did that I went into the living room to help Alice set up. Not everyone is going to put on there costume yet , but when I do I am going to be Cinderella for one night and Edward is my prince for the night . Alice and I waited for Rose and Emmett to come back home with the food so we could work on that together . Edward and I are going to have so much fun tonight together .

Mom and Dad left for the evening for their date night . Some of our guests started showing up at the door for the party ...

Should I keep going ? Please review. Would love to see some love please . Hope you liked it ! Something a little different .

-BreakingDawn21-


	2. Chapter 2

authors note : I am happy to see that my readers did give my story a chance . I say  
Thank you . Here is the next chapter . You know what to do .

Chapter 2 : hours during the party .  
Edward  
I am in my costume for the party and Bella has been waiting for me to finish so I could change into mine , well know I can join the party with Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett . When I came down the stairs , Bella looked up and she smiled and walked up stairs and found her costume .  
I saw that most of the guests were having fun at our party which was huge .  
Bella didn't take as long as I did but when she came out I was happy to have her in my life and as my girlfriend .  
Bella  
Finally Edward was ready and dressed for the party , I been hanging with our guests one of the girls name is Heather and the guys name is Bobby . I been in my street cloths , and when I saw Edward he seemed like he was happy to see me and we smiled at each other before I went upstairs to change . Rose and Emmett disappeared . I wasn't lucky enough to find them . But I could tell Alice and Jasper were happy and having a great time at the party they have created . I didn't take long to change and when I was finished I went to find Edward so we could dance the night away.

Mom and Dad came home from there date night , when they found Emmett they were not happy because we let the house get trashed ... Later we are going to pay once our guest leave ...

What did you think? Review! Make my morning . Writing will come out faster.  
-BreakingDawn21-


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: thank you for all of all of the reviews . You'll find out what happens next .

Chapter 3  
The AfterMath Of THE PARTY  
Rose  
Mom and Dad were so mad at me and Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper for messing up the house , they thought they could trust all of us but that wasn't the case. It took all the kids to clean up the mess and like two hours but we worked as a team .  
Dad left for work .  
The police came to our house because one of our friends got hurt . Bella started crying and my brother Edward held her and tried to make her feel better . And we are going to have another party . Hope we are going to have fun with my brothers and sister . Four more days until Halloween and we are going to be handing out candy from our house to the little children.  
It is getting really close the holiday and now the house isn't trashed anymore . I went to find Emmett and when I found him he was passed out drunk . I didn't want to find Bella because she mostly is crying and she is scared .  
Edward  
Bella and I had a good time at the party , but we were all going to pay once mom and dad got home because we trashed the place . Our guests did leave and turn we cleaned up and Emmett went missing but my sister Rose found him and he was drunk so he isn't going to be much help . I looked up and saw that my Bella ran upstairs to my bedroom I dropped the bag, and followed her so the row of us can talk alone without my brother and sisters around . The reason I saw her crying was because the police came to our door ... I kissed her and she kissed me back ...

What did you think ? Review !  
Why are the police at the Cullen's place ?  
-BreakingDawn21-


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note : I'll give you more if my readers want more . Keep reading please .

Chapter 4  
Finding Out What Happened To THE Children

Esme  
I got to go on a date with my husband , the two of us haven't gotten to do that in awhile . We only asked for one night . We had gotten a couple of hours to our selfs but we had to cut our date short because there were police officers at our house because little children had died that night . Bella my son Edward's girlfriend she did take it the hardest . Rose and Jasper cleaned up the house well Edward went to cheek on Bella to see how she was doing .  
Edward  
I went to cheek on my girlfriend Bella when I came into the bedroom she was asleep on my bed taking a nap , I thought about waking her up but I could do that later because she seemed right now. I went downstairs to join the rest of my family. Mom and Dad have been great to Bella because she had to move in with us because she's not getting along with father Charlie .

The children got hurt right in front of our house that is why the police are asking our family so many questions.

What did you think ? Review!  
-BreakingDawn21-


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note : thank you for the reviews . Been busy haven't gotten to update .  
Chapter 5: Work  
Bella  
I have a babysitting job , I see little kids all the time . Edward is helping me talking to me but not going to work with me .  
-going to work -  
hours pass so tired most of the children are good but that isn't the case all the time .  
Want to spend time with Edward but when I get home I just want to sleep .

Edward  
I noticed my girlfriends job is running her . The Halloween party is over the whole family had a great time . I am worried about my girlfriend .

Charlie is off to work ...

What did you think. ? Sorry short .  
Review.  
-BreakingDawn21-


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note : keep the reviews coming .  
Chapter 6  
Worried  
Esme  
Alice went and found me because she was worried about her brother Edward and he's been staying with Bella because he is in love with her . Work has been hard for her , she didn't come from a family with money , her parents are Charlie Swan and Renee Dyer and her mother has gotten re-married . We know this because she is dating my son . My husband just got home from work and when he was in the kitchen he was happy to see me .  
Bella  
Work has been working me hard I have a caring boyfriend and he lets me stay at his huge home because my father and I don't get along and he kicked me out of his house and I don't live with my mother and her new husband .

Rose and Emmett got home from a hunting trip .  
Alice came home from the kitchen.  
Edward  
I was happy to see my little sister because she also loves Bella . When we saw each other she told me that they talk to me and Bella. I feel a little better . But I let my girlfriend sleep because she needs it and I'll see my beautiful girlfriend in the morning ...

Here is the next chapter . Updated . Review .  
- BreakingDawn21-


	7. Chapter 7

Author note: thank you for the reviews . I'll keep writing .  
Chapter 7

Future  
Edward  
I got to see my beautiful girlfriend the next morning . I let her sleep normal Bella doesn't sleep in . But she is still human and we are madly in love . Only been dating for a little but Mom and Dad love her as a daughter thought Bella and I aren't married yet . That isn't going to happened anytime soon . We haven't talked about that but getting married is a huge step for any couple an example is my brother and sister Emmett and Rose . Emmett loves Bella already but it has taken Rose a little longer because Rose wouldn't have chosen to be a vampire she would have been human so Emmett and Rose could have children , but my sister Rose loves babies . Well hopefully Bella and I will be parents someday , but were good at the pace were our relationship is going .  
- a knock on our front door - Alice goes and opens the door and there is a little boy standing in the cold . He seems like he is alone .  
We let the little boy in our house and he isn't talking much and hasn't told us his name . When I looked up Bella was sick and she got out of bed to come and find me ...

What did you think ? Review .  
-BreakingDawn21-


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note : My readers I am back ready to write , where have you guys been ? Please read and review . Happy Holidays.  
Chapter 8  
Scared About The Holiday Season  
Emmett  
I was watching how my brother Edward was with his girlfriend Bella . And she is human . And Rose and I are not . They have a different relationship then we do . I still love Bella . I have been protecting her our whole family has . It seems to me that Edward and Bella are going to be out of town and not home for the holidays .

Bella  
I was sitting on the couch waiting for Edward to pack our bags because it seems like Edward and I are going somewhere but he didn't tell me where we are going . I looked up and I saw his brother Emmett talking to himself because no one else was around . Dr. Cullen is at work . His wife , Esme is home with us . I haven't talked to my mom or dad for a couple of months .  
Edward did find me and we headed off to the airport for our flight . The airport had a lot of people in it because of the holidays they also had places to go . Edward held my hand while I also held his so we wouldn't get lost and could stay together .

Esme  
I stayed home with my children and watched Emmett then Bella . Edward loves her deeply and they going to have such a good time in London that is where Edward is taking Bella for the holidays but I couldn't tell Bella because I did promise my son i wouldn't .

Edward  
I packed our bags for our holiday trip together in London Bella and I . She was waiting for me on the couch. And mom did keep her promise to not tell Bella were I was taking her , I hope Bella will be surprised once we get there . But first we need to get on our fight and on time and make sure I don't fight with any of the humans and also not to lose my girlfriend Bella . ...

What Did You Think ?

-BreakingDawn21-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
London  
Bella  
Edward and I made it on our airplane , for our trip to London we are going to spend the holidays there . We're get alone time without Edward's family around . It will be good for the two of us . I told Edward while we been dating I'd never been to London , well know I can say I have been here . I know it is going to be beautiful here.  
Edward  
Bella and I are in London and were spending the holidays here and we made it to the hotel , and I looked out the window and I can't wait to show Bella the city . Bella and I had such a great time in London during the Christmas Time , I am not ready to go back home with Bella . We gave each other gifts for the holidays , then I got a call from my sister Alice . I began to wonder why she called me , hope everything is okay at home because this trip in London I would like Bella and I too relax . I am going to make sure she will I always want her happy ...

Will Alice Fly To London ?

Authors Note:  
Hopefully My Readers Will Review . Hope Everyone Had A Great Christmas.

-BreakingDawn21-


End file.
